


A Good Boy

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Collars, F/M, Pegging, Service Dogs, Service Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Diane knows what he wants to hear, but she's going to make him work to earn it before she'll say the words.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> why am I like this? WHY AM I LIKE THIS? oh god why am I like this.
> 
> Fuck this show for making me write this. Fuck my lack of willpower for following the urge to do it.
> 
> I feel like I should apologize, but I'm not sorry.

The thing about Mr. Peanutbutter was that he lived for attention and praise. It was obvious as soon as Diane met him that he was eager to please, if not always artful in the attempt to do so, but she didn't realize how _simple_ it would be to get him to obey. 

It was easy to forget that he was quite a bit older than her. He might be an old dog, but he was still full of puppyish enthusiasm and energy. They hadn't been dating long when she attempted to teach her old dog a new trick, only to find out that it was one he was born to perform.

Not to be stereotypical, but sometimes you could tell a person's kinks just by looking at them, and it didn't take more than a glance to guess that Mr. Peanutbutter was the obedient type. Diane liked to think that she wasn't so obvious. Most people tended to pigeonhole Asian women as the submissive type; Diane took a lot of enjoyment out of dominating people who thought she'd bend for them. The harder they pushed, the more pleasure she took out of grinding them under her heel. It was refreshing that Peanutbutter never made those assumptions about her one way or another. He never tried to get the upper hand with her, so when she aimed to take it first, she came at him with a lighter touch than she'd ever needed on a previous lover.

He was ridiculously responsive to any request she made of him. True, when he tried to do things for her of his own volition, he could never figure out what would really please her, but if she only asked... she never had to ask twice. She was still cautious when she brought it up the first time. They were lazing on the couch on a Sunday evening, Diane in only a v-neck shirt she'd stolen from his wardrobe, Peanutbutter in nothing but his fur, his head in her lap and his tail beating against the back of the couch as she scratched under his chin, when she moved her hand to the scruff of his neck and got a firm grip there. He whined softly and looked up at her, and she smiled at him.

"Have you ever been collared?" 

"I don't like how they look on me," he said, and she shook her head.

"Not like an accessory. Like an ownership thing." His ears pricked up and his tail wagged a little faster, but he shook his head.

"No. My ex-wives weren't into that sort of thing. A wedding ring is the same sort of mark of ownership, isn't it?"

"Not quite," she said thoughtfully. "Would you let me do it?"

"Would it make you happy?" He didn't hesitate at all when she nodded. "Then I'd let you do it."

"Really?"

"Not all the time, right? Just between us?"

"Just between us," she agreed, and he rolled over slightly to look up at her more easily, brown eyes bright and guileless.

"What sort of collar? Something classy, I hope."

"Hm... black leather is timeless."

"I look better in brown," he said, grinning at her. "It brings out my eyes."

"It would." She dug her nails into the soft fur behind one ear and he shivered with pleasure. "You'd have to be a good boy to earn it," she added softly, and oh, _that_ got a reaction out of him, more than she'd ever anticipated. He rolled off the couch and slid to his knees in front of her, crossing his arms on her knees and resting his head on them, tail wagging as fast as she'd ever seen it move.

"I am a good boy," he said. "I'm... your good boy?"

"Are you?" She leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Want to prove it?" He let out an eager whine and she spread her legs, not needing to do anything more than that for him to bury his face between them and get to work licking her. It was a softball request; he loved going down on her already, he was _very_ good at it, and he'd keep at it until she told him to stop. She thought about being selfish, establishing who was in charge by taking her orgasms and denying him his, but by the fifth time he made her come in fifteen minutes that thought had been driven away by the stronger urge to reward him for a job well done. She pushed him back and he looked up at her, panting fast with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and the wave of affection that crashed into her came out as another order. "On your back now." He did as he was told, belly-up and half-propped on his elbows, and she pushed him down flat as she straddled him and sank onto his cock with a throaty purr of " _Such_ a good boy."

Monday night, he had some Hollywood party thing to attend that she had no interest in. Tuesday night, she perched on his lap and gave him a very thorough scratching under the chin before looping a thick coffee-dark leather band with a gold clasp around his throat. He sat very still, quivering with eagerness, until she told him what she wanted and he sprang into action to obey. It didn't take long for them to establish a routine: they'd come home from dinner and she'd lead him into the bedroom with one finger hooked in the collar of his t-shirt, make him kneel for her, and latch the collar around his neck, and spend the rest of the night making him do whatever she pleased.

It wasn't always sexual. He was rich enough to have a maid come in, but Diane liked to make him do some of the household chores to prove what a good boy he could be. Once she found out that he gave great foot rubs, she'd make him start with that before she'd even allow him to kiss her. He'd always been a generous lover, and she was equally generous with her praise when he pleased her. 

Honestly, Mr. Peanutbutter was so obedient and so eager to please that Diane started making weird requests just to find out whether he'd say no to her. She wasn't super into bondage, but it was a memorable night when he let her wrap him in ropes and tease him until he begged. Pain was something she usually saved for punishments, but he would howl with pleasure when she pinched and bit him to the point where she changed her mind and used it as a reward instead. 

The first time he balked at all was when she told him that she wanted to fuck him. He didn't even say no, but his ears went back and he didn't answer for a long moment. "Go easy on me," was all the amendment to her request he registered, and she caught his face between both hands and kissed him.

"Of course, sweetie." This was something she really got off on, and she was more careful with him than she'd ever bothered to be with anyone who came before him, teasing him open gently and working her fingers into him until his uncomfortable whimpers turned into desperate whines of need. "Ask me for it," she said, but he didn't. She reached up to wrap her fingers in his collar and pull it tighter around his throat. "Mr. Peanutbutter... are you going to be a good boy and ask me for it?"

" _Please_ , Diane," he gasped, and he let out a low, drawn-out howl when she pushed into him slowly until her hips wrapped in their leather harness pressed flush against golden fur. It seemed like too cheap of a punchline to fuck him doggy style, but despite all her intentions she found herself molded along his back giving it to him hard and fast until his climax turned him weak and left him a pile of soft fur and twitching limbs underneath her.

When he asked her to do it again two weeks later, looking as close to bashful as he ever got, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to whisper directly in one velvet-soft ear: "You are _such_ a good boy. The very best boy."

**Author's Note:**

> edit to add: so I'm a really newbie BH fan and my brain mis-supplied me with the information that people have tails when they do not actually have them. so forgive my accidental tail bestowal upon Mr. PB but honestly it's a cute detail and I'm too lazy to rewrite it so... sorry for inaccuracy, plz forgive, I haven't even finished watching the entire series yet and I wrote this after binging the first two seasons in two days.


End file.
